


Feelings

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another kiss drabblea gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss





	Feelings

There are so many things that Bucky has started to remember, little things like the slang he used to know, bigger things like walking Steve home after his mother’s funeral and a bunch of other things. He has started to remember feelings as well. He can remember being afraid when he fell off the train, can remember the annoyance he used to felt when Steve couldn’t stay out of trouble, remembers anger at what happened during the war. Bucky is starting to remember feelings but he can’t quite remember feeling how he feels around Clint before and it is exciting just as it is scary and he thinks about it now.

Clint tells Bucky ridiculous jokes to try to make him laugh and he does laugh sometimes, a full laugh that makes him feel relaxed and at ease.  There are touches with Clint, hugs and kisses, and just heads lain against shoulders as they watch TV and it is so nice having these easy touches after years of being denied and it always makes him feel warm inside. Clint smiles at Bucky, wide joyous smiles  and soft gentle smiles and Bucky adores each one. With Clint he feels happy, safe, warm and content. With Clint, he feels loved and it is nice to know exactly  what Clint makes him feel, to put a word to it. He loves Clint and he can’t keep to himself anymore.

They are together now, on the couch, Clint snuggled up against him as they watch a move and Clint is smiling at him right now. It is one of the soft gentle ones and Bucky leans forward, brushes a kiss that matches the smile against Clint’s lips and pulls back after just a moment.

“I love you.”

He says it now, can’t contain it anymore and he leans forward and places another kiss against Clint’s lips now. This one isn’t as soft as before, a bit fiercer than the one before but Clint returns it and when they pull apart, the smile on Clint’s face is one of the bright ones and Bucky can feel warmth spread through him.

“Love you, too.”

Clint says this, places another kiss against Bucky’s lips and this is the best feeling, loving and being loved in return.


End file.
